Like the Wind
by Ryuaku
Summary: Yuki's thoughts on his and Shuichi's relationship. R&R!


Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters.  
  
Note: Double quotes (" ") means that the person is talking while single quotes (' ') is a person's thoughts. Very mild Shonen ai.  
  
Like the Wind  
  
A Tall blonde man stood in a park glaring at his surroundings with hazel colored eyes. A light breeze ruffled through his already untidy hair. 'That night... there was a breeze that night, just like this.' And that breeze had been what first pulled him towards that hyper, pink-haired ball of energy. Shuichi Shindou. The boy that had been first introduced to him in the form of a piece of paper with song lyrics written on it, and not too good ones either. A small smile graced Eiri Yuki's lips as he recalled what had happened. 'I told the kid that his lyrics were horrible.... Were they really that bad..? I can't remember..' He shrugged his last thoughts off uneasily and continued along his original train of thought. 'After that... I left him, on his knees, pouting in the park... This park.'

Yuki moved from the path and leaned against on of the many large trees scattered throughout the park. He slid down the trunk to sit at the roots of the tree and stared up at its leaves, watching them dance in the wind. 'After that I went home... I didn't forget about that cute little pink-haired teen, but I never thought that our paths would cross a second time. I wanted to forget our meeting ever happened... And if I'd been told after that first chance meeting that I'd soon take on the boy as my lover and he'd be living with me I would have laughed in their face and called them insane. But... it was almost as if this was meant to unfold like it has. The way that carefree idiot came into my life... like the wind... a light breeze... beautiful, unexpected, and free of confines.' Eiri shook his head.

Why the hell was he reminiscing about his past. That was unlike him... Shuichi had changed him in so many ways. He got up from where he'd been sitting at the base of the tree and walked along the path to exit the park and reenter the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"YUKI!" He heard a cheerful familiar voice call out. He turned to greet its owner when he felt about a hundred pounds of dead weight attach itself to his arm.

Yuki glare down at the slim teen that was smiling up at him with bright blue eyes.

Shuichi released his arm and beamed up at the taller man. "Come on, Yuki! Let's go home! I got done with work early today so I decided to come here. Isn't it funny that I found you here? I was just thinking (A/N ah... So something is going on upstairs) about that night when I first met you, and you told me that my song was horrible." Shuichi's face fell slightly, but a grin quickly lit it back up. "Oh, and guess what else?! I didn't even get shot at by K today! ..Except once... or maybe it was twice..." A frown flitted across the boys face and Yuki raised an eyebrow in silent amusement. "Well... Anyways, its like, I don't know... fate or something that we're both here today, don't you think? I know! Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry. Oh! And then we can go get some more strawberry pocky, cause I ate it all."

"I thought you wanted to go home."

Shuichi's eyes teared up. "B-but, Yuki... Since we're both here... I just thought that maybe...." Shuichi sniffled as a tear spilled out of each eye, trailing down his cheeks.

Yuki sighed. He'd made the kid cry again. He pulled Shuichi into his arms, ignoring odd looks from the people passing them, and rested his chin lightly on Shuichi's soft pink hair. "Alright, baka. I'll take you out for dinner, but only this once, okay?" Shuichi sniffled again and Yuki felt his head move slightly as he nodded. 'After all,' Yuki thought as they walked towards his car, Shuichi clinging to his arm. 'It's been a year, as of today, that Shuichi and I first met... Since he came into my life and became irreplaceable... like the wind. I wonder if he knows...'

Well, that's it. Please R&R! Let me know what you think. It's my first Gravi fic, and if you're interested in any of the other series I've written fics for, please check those out as well. Until next time!


End file.
